


The real you

by Irismatidia



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Grinding, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irismatidia/pseuds/Irismatidia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple smut between Kallen Kouzuki and you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real you

**Author's Note:**

> The title has no connection to what you're about to read, I just found it... cool.

Kallen, lazily laying on the large bed, watched you with need as you slowly undressed. She breathed loudly at your naked figure and bit her lips when you crawled towards her. Straddling her hips, you leaned and kissed her passionately. In response, her arms circled your waist and held you tight against her, which made you lose your balance. Laying against each other, you both deepened the kiss, fighting for dominance. Your impressive chests crashed and you let out a moan when your nipples brushed against hers. With a devilish grin, she pinched your hardened nipples then rolled them between her fingers. Encouraged by your blissful expression, she speed up her gestures.   
Not wanting her to have all the fun, your squeezed her large boobs. You kept your grip on these two marvels but made it harsher and harsher, in hope to get a reaction. You got what you wanted when Kallen let out a sexy cry after a hard squeeze. It was your time to smirk, then you pushed aside her arms. Hands still gripping her breasts, you leaned and began to lick the left one while your fingers digged the opposite nipple. You licked and sucked her left breast, your lover's shouts of pleasure being music to your ears. Your tongue dangerously came closer to her nipple, only to flick it when it reached its goal, then you pressed it between your lips before sucking violently. 

«Ah!... Fuck! Yes!» She panted. 

To show more of her appereciation, Kallen wrapped her arms around your head and pulled you in a tight embrace against her breasts.   
But you both needed air, so you parted out, gasping. Kallen sat up and observed you panting. You wondered if you looked as hot as she did right now. The young half-cast closed the space between you and layed down again, her head now facing your pelvis. Staring down at her, you blushed at your partner's current position, her ass in the air and mouth a few inches from your throbbing sex.   
Licking her lips, she gazed at your pussy. 

«Mm, honey, you're soaking wet. I'm so lucky, having that leaking just for me...» Your blush grew darker at these words and you bit your lip. Kallen allowed herself a little grin before sucking two fingers and part your lower lips. They showed more of your clitoris and your warm, dripping hole. Her two fingers attacked your bud and rubbed it in circles while she stroke your entrance with her tongue. Swallowing your juices, the Black Knight decided she wanted more and thrust her tongue in your waiting hole. Her tongue went faster and faster, in and out your sensitive sex. In addition, she didn't forget your clitoris, which she rubbed and rolled between her fingers faster to match the speed of her thrusting tongue.   
So far, you had bitten your lips, refusing to make a sound but the change of pace was mind blowing. 

«Ah!... Ah!... Kallen! Hh, Kallen... Please don't stop! So good!!» You loudly confessed. 

Just like if she was saying 'Oh yes?' your rebel lover gave you a slow yet abrupt lick. Moaning, you told her she was the most beautiful, brave and skillfull woman you ever met. You felt her smirk against your pussy before she went back with a harsh, fast pace that made you seeing stars. You screamed your pleasure along with the name of the woman who was giving it to you. Kallen's efforts were going to pay off, as you felt your lower abdomen was on fire and your vagina tightened. The Black Knight could feel your tightness as well and it excited her to no end. Her mouth movments became more messy, she now hungrily licked and sucked you, eager to taste your sweet nectar. You were panting quite loudly, wanting to cum deep and hard in your lover's mouth, wanting to go blind, wanting everyone to hear you scream your love for Kallen Kozuki.   
Your common wish was granted as you came hard, your sex explosing under the care of Kallen's mouth. The latter soon felt her cavern being filled with your intimate fluids. She greedily swallowed them, not wanting to waste a single drop of her liquid reward. After sucking your hole clean, she raised, sighing deeply. You wanted to imitate her and join her but you stayed lied, trembling from your orgasm.   
Eventually, you arose and looked at her. An idea popped into your mind and you smiled. You came towards her and lovingly stroked her cheeks. Now you wanted to make her feel good as well as she did to you. Cupping her face, you gave her a sweet, loving kiss. She responded with same intensity but let you lead it. As you parted, you pushed her back and spread her legs. Understanding your thoughts, Kallen rested on her arms and positioned herself like you wanted. Smiling, you lifted her leg over yours to make the scissors position, your wet cunts nearly touching.   
Moving your hips, you began to rub yourself against Kallen. Your sex was still very sensitive from your recent orgasm and it was pure bliss to grind on Kallen's perfectly shaped pussy. Your clitoris were kissing and pressed together. Kallen began to smile at this, but it was rapidly replaced by a sigh of pleasure as the friction got more intense. Her arousal grew with the intensity of your cunts meeting. Eyes full of wonder, you watched her breasts bonce with each move the two of you made. Groaning, you began to move faster and harder against her sex. Kallen moaned at the sudden yet pleasant acceleration. You were pleased as well by your lover's oral display of pleasure, but you wanted more. You wanted, no, you needed to make her cum like she made you cum earlier. So you grinded harder and faster, grining at your fluids that relentlessly ran and mixed together. After you saw the Black Knight's expression, who was silently screaming, you grasped her thigh, determined to give her a well-deserved orgasm. You were now fucking the beautiful woman at insane speed. Your fingers went down to pleasure her clit and Kallen finally let out a deep groan. You quickly join her, focused on her face. 

«Ah! Ah!... (Name)... Fuck!» She moaned, looking at you straight in the eyes. You were both close and your visions were blurred yet you managed to look at each other. 

«Yeah, Baby... Han! Yeah, that's it... Let yourself go... Splash on me!» The last sentence made Kallen crazy, and she did as you wished, she came hard, her fluids wetting your inner thighs and the sheets below. She collapsed on the bed, thighs still apart. You gazed down at her figure, finding satisfaction in your lover's pleasure.   
Your sight went down, staring at her rising and falling chest, before being caught by her dripping cunt. You bent down and began to suck her, greedily licking clean the lasting fluids. Kallen didn't complain, she didn't have the strenght to, but you made it quick. Taking all the fluids left in your mouth, you rose again and, eyes on your lover, you swallowed. After a sigh of satisfaction, you join her, resting on the confortable bed. You faced each other, exchanging tired smiles. Kallen grabbed the blanket and put it on your naked selves. You managed to raise your arms and pulled the woman against your breasts in a sweet embrace, not wanting to lose the physical contact. Once you secured your positon, you allowed yourself to drift into slumber. Kallen fell asleep as well, thinking of the time you'll wake up to start again intense sex.

**Author's Note:**

> You, yes YOU! Thank you for reading this. It is my first smut/lemon, I hope it wasn't too bad! If you like giving your opinion, feedback is more than welcomed.


End file.
